


RWBY: DNA Of Light

by striberx



Category: RWBY, ウルトラマンジード | Ultraman Geed
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striberx/pseuds/striberx
Summary: Eons after another galactic war broke out, the universe finally healed itself thanks to an old giant of light. Though on Remnant, things are different. Grimm run amok, while Kaiju make the lives of this planet difficult. What's even worse is that a new entity showed up, one that resembles The Giant's Devil. Is this new being friend or foe? Only this new tale can tell.
Relationships: Ruby Rose (RWBY) & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Giant Warrior of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RWBY: DNA of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696646) by striberx. 



RWBY: The DNA Of Light

* * *

Chapter 1: The Giant Warrior Of Light

* * *

_**WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.** _

_**This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.** _

_**Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.** _

_**So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^** _

* * *

_Eons ago within another universe…._

_Far off in another universe, in another reality, a battle was waging upon a small world below. It looked to be similar towards Earth, yet different. As on the planet below, it was crumbling, burning with fire and more. It was chaotic at its finest, but not naturally. It was due to an invader fleeing into this universe, destroying it as it saw pleased._

_This being was dark, and of an unknown evil from another plane of existence. It brought with it, monsters and unknown beings from its place. As it began to attack the world and destroy it, the God of Life and the God of Death was battling against this foe. Even if they were gods, this being seemed to easily beat them down with such unknown power, they were worried they'd have to purge what they created together._

" _Ha ha ha! Is this what the so-called gods are capable of in this dimension?" the invader mocked, "This has to be a joke!"_

" _Do not patronize us, monster…" The Brother of Life grunted, actually angered for once._

" _You may be something strong, but we are deities. We can still take this." The Brother of Death announced, while amused by its darkness, the evil within it was something that disgusted the deity._

" _Then come at me and see if that holds true!" the invader challenged, motioning his large claws in a 'come on' gesture._

_The Deities of Balance rushed to fight the invader, each attack while destroying its army, monsters or allies was easy, this being seemed to be unkillable. They didn't know what to do as they were ready to begin a Balance Purge. It may reset what they have built, but they rather not have this thing destroy what they made themselves._

" _Seems you two could use help…" Another voice sounded off, only for several beams shooting past the deities, as it struck the invader._

_As the brothers turned around, flying behind them was another army. Yet they seemed to be similar to the invader, yet uncorrupted. They had to agree with these other giants to stop this invader as the War of Balance soon continued._

_As the battle waged on, it seemed as if they were on equal terms with this strange invader and his army of monsters, whom the army had called "Terror of Belial"._

_Yet with the help from the giants that came to stop them, known as "Ultra Heroes" they slowly started to push the invader away. Yet when it seemed they finally got the upper hand, the invader huffed before rushing to the moon, as laying there was an enormous weapon._

" _Detonate the super-dimensional eradication bomb!" the invader ordered._

" _No!" The being known as 'Zero' shouted, as he rushed the invader, only for him to be struck with a powerful attack, forcing him into the arms of another Ultra and the Brothers of Balance._

" _JUST TRY AND TANK THIS!" The invader shouted, as the weapon soon glowed. In moments a darkmatter tear formed as it began to consume everything. This forced the Brothers and Ultramen to back off at the edge of this universe, slowly witnessing another reality being destroyed by this invader._

" _D-Damn it…" Zero grunted, angered that his foe won and erased another reality._

" _I believe that is enough destruction…" A calming voice rang out. In moments a golden figure flew by as it easily pierced the Darkmatter Tear like it was nothing as its body began to glow._

" _Oi, King! What are you doing?!" Zero shouted at him._

" _I shall use my power to revert this damage. It'll return not only this universe but every other one Belial has destroyed." King responded._

" _Can you really do this?" the Brother of Light asked the being._

" _I can… We Ultra Heroes' have the ability to heal and restore anything with our Light. But at this scale? I may not be able to come back from this…" King responded._

" _Old man…" Zero muttered._

_Soon, 'King' began to howl out as his body exerted such power and light, as the Darkmatter Tear was soon closed. In moments the debris, dust and more that made up a universe began to form once again, healing the scars of this war and soon enough, returning everything that was gone back to normal. Yet, since King used so much power on a scale incomprehensible, he basically became the new core of the planet they were near._

_This was millions of years ago, and soon this world would later become known as Remnant. The memories of this battle would soon fade into that of mere legend, with tales of a giant of light arriving when the world needed it the most against the devil known as Belial, one whose name would become synonyms with that of the devil himself..._

_But this was only the start of a new legend… One that will save Remnant once again._

* * *

_**(Insert Opening - Heroes - Ryota Fujimaki - Zero and Geed Chronicles)** _

* * *

A short, acoustic guitar begins to play, as images of Remnant, Ultraman, Huntsmen/Huntresses, and the Ultra/Kaiju Capsules begins to appear one by one, quickly as more instrumentals chime in.

_**[Hikari no naka de, Yami ga umarete, Ookiku hakari wo, Kuzushiteshimau toki]** _

It then shows Cody waking up, surrounded by a ruined city and galaxy as the young teen stood up, confused and wondering where he was as he looks around.

As he stayed there a faint whisper in his ear made him turn around, to only see Belial for a moment there, forcing him awake from his dream to reveal the people of Beacom Academy, with Ruby holding her hand out to him, before cutting away to the title card.

_**[Yamiyo ni sakebi, Chi wo hau monotachi, Machi wa kirisakare, Kizuna wa tatareru]** _

After the title vanishes the teen smiles as he tries to reach out before the bright colored field cracks and shatters, revealing that of Salem and the rest of her pawns behind her as the shadows of the Kaiju and Ultra Capsules followed by Belial as it's dangerous shadow loomed over him.

Cody, now scared, was about to back up until he felt Ruby's hand against him. Calming him down as he held up his Geed Riser before pressing on it and forming Geed, as it then charged into battle against the threat.

_**[Zero ni naru kakugo wa aru ka, Shimei wo eranda senshitachi]** _

It then looms over Cody, sitting in an alley as rain pours down on him hard. The young teen looking at the ground softly before he glances at his Ultra Capsules as Zero soon appears nearby before he then closes his eyes.

The screen then pans away and towards Ruby as she sits there on top of the building, the young teen glancing down to where Yang stood there, the young teen sighing softly with a smile before she jumped off and landed near her sister while Weiss just sighs heavily in the background.

_**[Machi wa kirisakare, Kizuna wa tatareru]** _

The screens then gains static as Blake stands there with Adam, growling in disgust of how the humans of this world are, causing him to turn to be greeted with Roman and the rest of the White Fang along with some tech before the group looked up to be greeted by several Kaiju summoned by Fukuide Kei. And while they stand there, Belial grins from his dimension as he plans his attack.

_**[Sakete wa toorenu tatakai e, Hikari wo obite]** _

Back at Beacon, Cody begins to walk around before the same colorful field surrounds him, causing him to look around to see Team Rwby and JNPR among others walking around him before they vanish into darkness, leaving the teen there. As the color fades off and shatters once more, the young teen floats around in space, only seeing death and destruction caused by Belial as the teens beings look down, only for Cody to see Kei using the systems in Remnant to cause chaos.

_**[Mae e mae e mae e...]** _

Cody called out to Ruby as he rushed ahead, being bombarded by the energy and darkness that the being is emitting as it pushes him away. The young girl also notices as she reaches out for him as he does the same, trying to take their hands before they grasp and a bright light where Geed Royal Mega Master stands there tall.

_**[Susume bokura no hero... Asahi ni inori akatsuki ni chikau]** _

Ultraman Geed then begins to battle against the Grimm along with the Kaiju, Belial Fusions and Belial himself as Zero backs him up. The two fight to save lives as Team RWBY and JNPR fight alongside them on the ground, dealing with the White Fang and Grimm as Cinder and Salem blast some darkness at the group.

_**[Heiwa no kane wo..., Narase hero...]** _

Geed then changes into its several Ultra Fusions, dealing with the Belial Fusions along with the teams as Ultraman Zero Beyond joins in the fray to help their comrades. They soon fight as a silhouette of Ultimate Finale stood behind Geed softly before fading away.

_**[Bokura wa anata kara, Hontou no yuki o shiru]** _

Geed and RWBY then team up to deal with Salem and Belial as the two duke it out over one another, with Geed dealing with Belial that has erased countless planets to Ruby unlocking her hidden power as their next attacks shatter reality.

_**[Tataeyo our hero, Tataeyo our hero~]** _

Cody then opens his eyes, showing himself now on the campus grounds, with his capsules in hand and Ruby nearby as he notices his friends now there, smiling at him. It brought a smile to the young teen's face as he looks back up to see a rainbow over them all before the title reveals one last time.

* * *

_Kingdom of Vale_

Within the City of Vale was a small house near the lakeside. Up within one room was a young boy. He had short, yet messy dirty blonde hair as on his beside were some glasses. Around his room were several posters, toys, and merch of the various heroes of Remnant as well as the famous series 'Kamen Rider'. He was a fanboy of it and wanted to be a hero just like them.

This was the young boy, Cody Aldrich, and he had stayed up all night to watch the new episode of Kamen Rider Zero-One that was slowly going to end. It had a marathon for all the eps and movies and he decided to lose sleep in order to rewatch them all. It even had a special involving another series that had girls transforming into warriors with songs. It was an odd premise, but he enjoyed the special either way.

* * *

_Ichigata called out to Hibiki, "That's enough! Stop this at once!"_

_Hibiki growled as she slowly turned her attention to him, dropping the arm as she slowly began to walk towards him, anger and rage still burning from her eyes as she clenched her fists._

" _Kid, I don't want to hurt you…" he warned him as he tried to calm the girl down._

_Yet she only roared as the girl lunged at Ichigata, causing him to dodge as she ram through another tree, breaking it like a twig. The veteran knew he had to stop her, but he also couldn't just harm the poor girl as she seemed to be out of control, though going easy wasn't an option either._

" _Don't worry kid, your friend is okay. I promise." Ichigata said, as he got into a fighting stance to deal with the raging teen._

_He soon performed several punches to the teens' chest, making sure that he focused on restraining her before it was too late. Sparks and chips of her armor flew off from the strikes as she was unable to defend against such swift movements, causing her to fly back once more._

* * *

"Oh man! He didn't have to hit her so hard!" Cody whined from the scene, sad that such a fight had to happen.

As Cody watched the battle go on, the young boy was on the edge of his seat to see the conclusion.

* * *

_**ROCKING SPARK!** _

_His eyes glowed as the metallic scarf around his neck glowed and breathed a green hue as the gust made it seem as if it was flapping heroically before the energy built up into his fist._

" _Rider… Punch!"_

_He then leaped forward, fist jutted out as the berzerk Hibiki responded with delivering her own powerful punch._

* * *

"Here it comes!" the young boy cheered as the two were about to clash… until the TV cut out right before the impact happened. "Huh?" he gasped, "What happened?"

"I thought I told you not to stay up so late watching your shows." Another voice rang, as nearby was a middle-aged woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

This was Glynda Goodwitch, who was Cody's aunt.

"Oh come on Aunt Glynda! It was getting to the good part!" Cody pouted in response.

"Don't give me that. Remember who you're living with." Glynda responded with a frown.

Cody merely sighed loudly, "Guess I'll wait until the torrent…"

"Good. Now come, it's dinner time." Glynda said as she left the room.

As the woman left, Cody soon got up and dressed himself for the day. He turned his head gently to see the only picture of his mother and himself, as she had the same hair color and eyes as he does, yet looked like a much more motherly and younger Glynda. Though she didn't live long after giving birth to him as Glynda had to raise him from there on.

He looked at it softly and sadly before he made his way downstairs to eat. Once there, he looked through the news, but mostly about Huntsmen and Beacon, as he still wanted to be a hero and join in.

"S-Say… Aunt Glynda? Do you think this year I can-" He was about to ask her permission once more to join Beacon, as she has forbidden him to do so for years.

"Out of the question…" she shot down, not even looking him in the eyes as he said that.

"Come on, Aunty! Why won't you let me join?" He pouted once more.

"You know why I can't let you go there…" she told him.

"Just because mom died, doesn't mean I will." He said a bit coldly.

"I'd rather not risk having another family member lose their life again…" she retorted, feeling a bit aggravated by hearing this question again.

Cody was angry, he knew it was dangerous but he didn't want to just sit here and do nothing! He wanted to make not only his mother proud, but Glynda too, yet he has never been able to even leave Vale, let alone the district he's in.

"You always keep sheltering me, Glynda!" He shouted out, frowning with annoyance, "Why must you babysit me? I can do this!"

Glynda soon glared at him, "I told you the answer is no! You live under me, and you live by my rules! Is that understood?" she said, her voice raised before she sat down. "Just… just eat your food… We'll go to that Rider movie later after work tonight if you want."

Cody said nothing as he stood up and marched off back to his room, angered once more by her orders. Glynda could only sigh heavily as she rubbed her temples.

'Why is this so hard?' Glynda groaned in her thoughts, glancing at the photo of a younger Gylnda and her sister, ' _Alice… what would you have done?'_ She questioned in her thoughts, needing some advice as she never knew how to handle this situation.

XXX

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to her, Cody had snuck out of his room, using the stepladder he kept hidden under his bed. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt that had red like waves on it, while having a black hoodie on top of his shirt with white markings along it and his personal symbol on the front.

"She's always so strict with me. Sheltering me and making me angry…" Cody muttered, angered and upset over this. He knew he wanted to do more, and he was going to do it! He looked at the small pendant he had around his neck, as it looked to be a DNA design on it, as this was the only thing he received from his mother.

"Jittoshite temo donimo narane" He muttered, as this was something his mother made to calm him down once before her passing, something he would mutter to relax himself. "I might as well go see if I can get some dust for that Wizard costume I'm working on…" he sighed before putting up his hood and walking off.

As he arrived at a dust store, he noticed something new in the small stall of magazines and manga there. It was a brand new copy of a Rider manga, one that featured a time-travelling king and a boy with a giant key for a weapon standing side-by-side while an animal-themed Rider stood in between them.

"Ah! They do have it!" Cody beamed as he rushed over to grab it, yet as he did another person grabbed it too, causing them to touch and hold hands while holding the manga.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized.

Cody took a good look at the girl, as she seemed to be around his age, as she wore she wears a black long-sleeved blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, over which is a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a matching skirt with red lining. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trims around the top, and red soles.

Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver buckle on her wide black belt, which is slung around her hips on an angle. Attached to her belt are a pocket and a row of bullets.

"It's fine, I was trying to get my hands on the new OOO volume anyways…" she noted.

"Yeah…" the boy noted before his ears perked up, "Wait, you read Edge of Time too?!"

"Of course, I loved watching Zi-O so when I heard they were making a manga that crossed over with my favorite RPG series, I was stoked!" the girl mentioned.

"You like Kamen Rider too? I do as well!" Cody beamed brightly, as he held out his hand, "Then let's read it together! I'm Cody Aldrich."

"Nice! I'm Ruby Rose!" she introduced herself.

Soon they opened the manga and let their imaginations run wild…

* * *

_As they waited for their food, the young king soon looked around and saw various photos of different people across the walls._

" _This place is surprisingly neat" Henrietta complimented as she was also looking at the scenery. However when the two met each other's gaze, they quickly looked away bashfully._

' _Come on dammit, say something!' Rex told himself, 'You can't let this get anymore awkward!'. "S-So… how exactly was it like being in my head…" he hesitantly asked her._

" _Well… it was… interesting…" she admitted, "I mean, I know a lot about you now than I'd like to know…"_

_Immediately the two began to blush when a man with a goatee and a white t-shirt over a longer-sleeved black shirt, and army pants walked towards their seat._

" _Hey lovebirds, you mind if I use this table too?" he asked the two._

" _W-Wait! We're not dating!" the duo cried out in denial._

" _Really? 'Cause you look like you're on one now…" he pointed out as he took note of how they were sitting right next to each other._

_Immediately the two childhood friends realized this and sat as far away from each other as possible, their faces now a bit more red than before. Confused, the man merely shrugged his shoulders as he took a seat and read his newspaper._

" _Kids these days…" he sighed._

* * *

"Huh, I guess they're still feeling a bit awkward after sharing a mind together…" Cody chuckled.

"Well duh! How'd you feel if you were sharing a mind with someone you didn't know?" Ruby noted with a giggle.

"Yeah, though I guess it was worse for them since they actually know each other…" He chuckled, as they continued to read. Though as they do, Cody felt something poking at him causing him to flinch. He turned around as behind them was what looked to be a thug from the Xiong Gang, as he pointed a gun at them.

"Hands up and don't move." The thug warned.

"Huh?" he asked as he put the manga back into the stand.

"I said, hands up and don't move, kids." He repeated, angered by their obliviousness.

"Are you trying to rob us?" Ruby asked the man.

"Yeah, I am."

"Oooohhhh…" the two noted before giving each other a knowing look before returning their gaze towards him.

XXX

No sooner than three seconds, the man was fling right out of the window along with several others, now unconscious from the sudden power both kids had.

Ruby had walked out first, scythe in hand as she twirled it around before slamming the tip into the concrete below as she soon shut off her headphones, only to be followed by Cody as he had the gun in hand and surprisingly crushing it into a small ball.

"Truly, you were worth every penny…" an older ginger-headed man with a white suit and a cane sighed as he looked towards the fallen man.

"Though, didn't expect you to have a scythe, Ruby." Cody commented

"Same goes for you. Is your Semblance, Super Strength?" Ruby asked.

Cody shook his head, "Nah, I've just been weird from the start. Haven't even unlocked my Aura yet..." He chuckled out.

"Huh? Then this could be more dangerous for you!" Ruby gasped.

"Oddly enough, I did test myself once, scissors broke upon trying to cut my finger once." He noted with a shrug. "So hard to say if Dust can do the same?" he noted before the two heard the ginger man clap.

"I must say, you two kids put my men through the ringer. Though shouldn't you two be in bed by this time?" Torchwick taunted the two.

"Shouldn't you know it's not right to steal?" Ruby countered with a frown.

The goons soon looked at their boss funny, "Well don't just stand there! Get them!" he ordered as the grunts immediately took out their guns and swords before charging at the two teens.

"Mind getting the gunners? I think I can handle the sword and axe guys." Cody requested from Ruby.

"Got ya covered" she reassured him as the army got closer towards them.

The young girl in the hood soon rushed towards the farther grunts, rushing past with oddly enough rose petals before she began to smack or hit the goons, doing her best not to cut or shoot them as they may not have Aura.

For Cody, as the goons with close ranged weapons swung, he dodged what he could, as luckily the regular axes they had, chipped or broke upon contact, making Cody sigh with relief. ' _Glad it works for that too… Don't wanna risk it with the Dust Blades though…'_ He sighed in his thoughts before he tossed or punched on, sending the goons flying either into the ground, some trees or other thugs.

As the two leaped to each other's sides, they soon found themselves surrounded by the goons. However, they didn't seem all that scared as Ruby spun around, knocking out one wave of the goons with the blunt side of her scythe, while Cody gripped the concrete below and lifted it up as he threw the large chunk at the goons like it was nothing.

_***BANG!*** _

Roman Torchwick made a shot into the air, as it made the group soon stop and turn their attention to him.

"Okay Red, Black, this was a pretty eventful night but sadly I can't stick around for long…" he noted before pointing his cane at the group, "I'm afraid _this_ is where we part ways…"

The two young children flinched as they were ready to defend themselves from the attack, both closing their eyes.

XXX

_Meanwhile…_

_Within a small abandoned building, a man in a black coat walked through it. He was hard to make out, other than his eyes glowing green before a dark yellow for a moment._

" _It's time…" he noted before lifting up a capsule of his own._

" _Gomora…" He said clicking on it before placing it into a small side device._

" _Red King…" he continued as he clicked the capsule and slotted it into the device before unhooking it_

" _Belial-sama… Grant me your power..." the figure declared before he lifted up another device as he scanned the two capsules before placing it in the center of his chest._

_**FuSiON RiSE!** _

" _Now, it's time to mark their end!" He shouted before pulling the trigger._

_**GoMORa! REd KiNG…** _

_**UlTRaMAN BelIAL: sKUll gOmORa!** _

_XXX_

As Roman was ready to pull the trigger, a flash of light soon shot out, only to see a building nearby break apart, as a large monster was soon spawned out from it with a loud roar. It was a very large, reptilian-esc beast with red spikes and claws, as it had a purple core in its chest, the maul of it looked to be like a skull as it had two large red horns on it.

"Uhh… I think we should run… like now!" Cody muttered before taking Ruby and the elderly shopkeeper's hand and leaping away from the scene.

"W-Woah!" She cried out, holding onto him before the teen landed. "A-A Kaiju? I thought they don't enter the city?" She questioned, knowing about the giant beasts.

"Hang on!" Cody told them as the aforementioned Skull Gomora began trudging it's way towards the trio, crashing through several buildings as it did so.

"S-Seems like its following us!" Ruby noted.

"T-Then… you two have to run!" He said to her as he landed in the park before letting go of them.

"Huh? But what about you?" Ruby asked.

"Hopefully it's just after me, and if that's the case, then least you two will be safe." He said with a soft smile. Cody soon picked up a rock and upon jumping, he threw it as hard as he could at the Kaiju, getting its attention, "Over here, you giant lizard!" He shouted as he began to jump away from it.

Skull Gomora soon turned towards the boy, staring at him for a moment before it started to follow him.

Ruby looked worried as she turned to the old man, "T-Try to contact someone for help! I'm going after him!" She said to the older man.

The old man could only nod in compliance before Ruby dashed off to help her new friend.

XXX

'G-Gotta… get farther… away from…. Vale…' Cody panted as he continued to jump from high-place to high-place.

He knew the people would be in-danger since Remnant has yet to gain any weapon to truly defeat or destroy a Kaiju since they too have Aura. Grimm were easier as they had no protection from Aura and Dust, yet from the centuries of battling Kaiju, they did. He could only hope he had enough stamina to draw it away in enough time.

As he started to reach the outer parts of the city, he saw that Skull Gomora was fast approaching him, not even slowing down. Even worse, its body glowed and emitted such heat as it was melting some parts of the buildings and the road, it was attacking the city while trying to get close to hit him with its power.

"Damn it! Why can't you just be a dumb Kaiju like Tesledon or something?!" He groaned, tossing some rubble along the way. Though, it did nothing as the heat it emitted easily melted the rubble on contact.

The Kaiju roared as it made a swipe of its hand, sending a rush of heat and energy at Cody as it struck him and caused him to miss his next jump, as he collapsed onto the road below, slightly injured.

"Gah!" He cried out, holding his side as he looked up to see the Kaiju now closer than ever. ' _I-I guess… I'll be seeing you, mom…_ ' He said in his thoughts before closing his eyes.

However before it could get any closer, a red blur sped by and grabbed Cody, narrowly dodging the incoming claw.

The young blonde opened his eyes as he sees Ruby now with him, "Huh? Ruby? I thought I told you to run!?" He snapped at her.

"Yeah, well it didn't want to see you get flattened into a pancake!"the girl retorted.

Cody wanted to argue, but he could only sigh, "T-Thanks…" He responded to her. "But… what now? This thing can't be hurt!" He frowned softly. "Do you think your Semblance even has enough to tire it out?"

"I think I have enough juice to keep it busy!" she guessed.

"Then what? I don't think your scythe is big enough to cut even a spike off of it. What can we even do?" He said, worried that its just more stalling.

However, as they talked, they saw a red light appear behind them. When they turned around, they saw that Skull Gomora was gone. Sadly for them, Ruby stopped mid run, causing them to fall to the ground and right towards the feet of a very, very disappointed Glynda.

"Wah! A huntress!" Ruby beamed as she swiftly stood up, "Can I get your autograph?"

"A-Aunt Glynda?!" Cody gulped.

"Aunt?" Ruby blinked, confused only for the woman to grip the two by their ears making them flail and whine in pain.

"You two kids are in big trouble." Glynda said, dragging them off.

XXX

"I can't believe how reckless you two were! Do you honestly know the trouble you've caused and the damages that were made?!" Glynda scolded the two, as they were both in the police station, being questioned by the Huntress.

"Dealing with the Xiong Gang was one thing, but a Kaiju? You both could've been killed!" She shouted, more angry with Cody than them both as she was worried sick for him upon seeing he left his room. She soon breathed a large sigh of relief, "Honestly, I'd have you both sent home with a slap on the wrist and a warning no to do something as maddening as this…" she grumbled

Ruby beamed at her with glee, while Cody simply looked with shock.

"Y-You're… not gonna ground me for life?" the boy questioned.

"I was worried more than angry, Cody. Helping someone out was fine, but dangerous. But the Kaiju attack had me scared…" Glynda reassured him, patting his head, "Please… if you do plan to go out, just…. Promise me you won't be doing anything stupid as that again…"

"Glynda…" Cody said, with some tears in his eyes as he nodded, "I-I'm sorry that I worried you…"

The two shared a hug as Ruby merely smiled at the two's family bond. Though it was soon interrupted as the door opened, revealing a middle-aged man with a cane and a cup of coffee as he smiled softly.

"Glad to see this in person." He said, earning the attention of the Huntress.

"I-I'm sorry. I know you wanted to speak with them, but I had to make sure he was okay." Glynda said.

"Hehe, don't worry. It was important too." He said before taking his seat as he handed the two a plate of cookies, earning a hungered look from the two kids.

The man soon motioned for the two to eat up while he took a seat.

"Now, before we may begin. Let me review what just happened." The man said, as he brought up some camera footage of the two in action. "First off is you, Ms Rose. Not only easily dodging any attack you came across, but you are using one of the most deadliest weapon's Remnant has ever made. Who taught you to wield it?"

"Mnh? Dafhs mai unkle…" She said before realizing her stuffed mouth before she swallowed the cookies, "S-Sorry. That would be my Uncle. He trained me and took me under his wing." She responded.

"Really?" Cody questioned as she nodded.

"I was terrible and a total noob… But after he took me in? I basically became so strong! I can now just…" Ruby soon began to do poses and making kung-fu noises in response.

"The only one I've known to use such a weapon was something else…. A dusty old Crow…" The old man said.

"Mhm! Qrow Brawen! That's my uncle alright!" Ruby beamed.

Cody soon remembered that name as he looked to her with awe, and was about to repeat his question before Ruby turned and nodded with reassurance.

"Now, for you, Mr Aldrich." The old man said, showing off Cody's feats, something Glynda didn't seem surprised in. "First off is your strength. Not only were you able to lift such large amounts of weight and rubble like it was nothing, but you took an attack from an axe and made it turn into glass shards. Even your jumping and the landing would've either killed someone, or easily broke their aura. Yet you do it like it was child's play. Why is that?"

Cody somewhat remained silent, looking at his aunt who nodded in response to his look. "W-Well.. I… don't really know exactly." He responded to the man, "I remember that one day, a wild Grimm tried to attack some of our neighbors once, and I just… literally punched its head off." He answered, now earning a shocked look from Ruby.

"No Semblance?"

Cody shook his head, "Ever since I was 10, I started to gain these odd feats. People were becoming scared of me, so we had to move a few times. But, I don't even know what _I_ am…" He responded, "But… I do know that I want to help people." He said, looking up at the adults with determined and passionate eyes, "I want to be a Huntsmen, a hero."

"You too?" Ruby gasped, as Cody smiled and nodded.

"So, you both want to slay monsters?" The old man questioned.

"I just want to use what I have to help others. I don't care if it's a Grimm, a Kaiju or just some bad guy. I just want to be something people can believe in." Cody responded.

"Same. I always loved stories of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Heh, my mom was one after all." Ruby smiled.

The man soon leaned in to look at their faces, examining them, "Ms. Rose… you have silver eyes…" he noted.

"Uh… thank you?" she blinked with confusion

"As for you…" he noted, "You do realize that certain towns find it offensive if you wear anything resembling Belial, correct?"

Cody flinched, "I-I don't… mean to offend people… I-I… just find that coloring to be relaxing to me…"

"I see…" he noted, "Do you two know who I am?" the man asked them.

"Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered quickly.

"Correct. And as you two would know, the school is about to open up again for new students to join." Ozpin informed them before he leaned in to the two young ones, "So, why don't you two join my Academy?" He offered them.

"R-Really? Both of us?" Cody questioned.

Glynda quickly looked towards Ozpin as if he had grown a second head.

"Yes. Regardless of your backgrounds or your intentions. I can see great potential in you both. One that I think should be nurtured and taught." Ozpin responded, "Plus, it could give you two more insights into your dreams. After all, dreams can change, but they can also improve while in the right environment."

Immediately the two perked up to this news as they started hugging each other in the midst of their excitement. Ozpin merely smiled while Glynda was still confused and somewhat angry at his decision.

"I'll send your documents to your homes. For now, relax and prepare to become my newest students." Ozpin said, as the door then opened for the two kids to head out happily. Though, Ozpin did remain as he turned his attention to Glynda, knowing she needed to speak to him about this decision.

"You know, you can tell me what's on your mind, Glynda." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee.

"You know why Cody joining Beacon is a bad idea…" she told him sternly, "There could be a chance that _they_ could take notice…"

"And don't you think they would've noticed the moment he punched a Grimm's head off?" Ozpin reminded her, "I know you want to keep your promise to your sister and have him protected. But you can't keep sheltering him either. Sooner or later _they_ will find him. All we can do is help him grow and fight, otherwise we all lose."

Glynda soon looked down, obviously not happy with Ozpin's decision, "Alright, I'll trust you on this…" she told him.

"Thank you. I will still let you be the one to watch him the most, but remember that he is still human like the rest of us. We should treat him as such, and not like Belial." Ozpin stated to her.

"I know…" she sighed, "Any word from Zero?" the Huntress asked him.

"Sadly, he's been traveling with his 'supposed' pupil." Ozpin chuckled, "To think someone who has such admiring aura would think that about him."

"It seems so…"

"For now, go and rest. I'm sure there's a lot you now need to talk to him about… Especially since a Kaiju came after him instead of the Little Stars…" Ozpin noted.

XXX

A few weeks later, Cody was by his aunt's side as they were flown to Beacon Academy. He'll be there a bit earlier than other students so Glynda can give him some earlier training since he literally has none. Cody was excited either way as he was just glad to finally start his dream.

"So… am I like, in my own room, or is it a roommate situation?" Cody asked her.

"You will have your own room, but you will be next to mine. I still have custody to look after you." Glynda responded, "So don't even try to bring your new girlfriend into some private time…"

Cody blushed, "S-She's not my girlfriend, Glynda!" He whined out, confused why she would even say that.

"So that hug you two shared was between friends then?" she chuckled.

"T-That doesn't mean anything!" He pouted, feeling embarrassed.

"Relax… Besides… there's something else I need to show you." Glynda said, earning a confused look for Cody.

She then gave him a capsule, one that had the image of a red and silver warrior raising his hand into the air.

"Hm? What's this?" He questioned.

"We believe… it could be part of your heritage." She informed her nephew, "I'll explain later once we get to the sight." she said to him.

The airship soon landed as Glynda started the lead with Cody behind her. They remained quiet as Cody was led to Beacon's Observatory they had, only for Glynda to place her scroll on a stone pedestal, as nearby an elevator door opened up from the building.

She led him into it as it closed and soon began to descend. Cody was confused at what was going on, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he got his answers. In moments it soon stopped and opened up, revealing a large cavern underneath Beacon, and a large metallic ship that was contained underneath and being researched by several scientists.

"What… is that?" he asked his aunt.

"We believe… its a spaceship." She informed him.

"Spaceship, you mean aliens were here?" the boy gasped.

"Still are, just hiding within society." She said. Once they reached the lower levels she lead him to the ship, "And… Ozpin believes you can unlock this ship." She said, gesturing to a reticle scanner.

"Me? Why?"

"Because… we believe it belongs to your father, Cody." Ozpin said, walking up to them.

"My father? I never really knew my father…" he noted.

"True, you don't know him personally… However, I am sure you are aware of his name…" the man said. "And if we're correct? You'll be the one to unlock this ship."

Cody looked at the capsule and the pendant he had, before looking to Glynda as she nodded. The young boy then stepped towards the scanner, as he leaned in towards it. Seconds go by as nothing seems to change, but when he was ready to back off, a small scan hit his eyes, making him blink and rub them from the bright light before he felt a prick on his hand.

"Ow, it bit me!" he gasped

" _ **Scan Complete! Welcome home, Master Belial"**_ a female AI answered, surprising the boy.

"Wait, Belial?' he gasped, 'This ship thinks I'm Belial? I'm not that evil…'

Soon the doors to the ship opened up, revealing such unknown tech and more within. Ozpin softly frowns as he walks over.

"Seems we were right…" He said grimfully, "Cody… your father… really is Belial. The one who almost destroyed everything…"

"H-Huh?" Cody got out with confusion and shock. He knew of the legend of Belial due to his stories and more, but he thought they were only stories and nothing more. He soon began to pant and breath in a panic, as he was starting to feel scared about this, yet Glynda kneeled down to hug and calm him down.

"Jittoshite temo donimo narane. Right?" She said, repeating the words to him.

Cody's panting slowed down as he started to breathe easier now, "Y-Yeah…" He nodded as he looked to Ozpin before the ship.

"You first." Ozpin gestured, knowing that the ship would be safe since he unlocked it.

The teen nodded as he stepped inside, as within was a small area that looked to be the main cockpit of the ship, as even a hanging yellow lamp resided near the control panel.

"U-Um… hello?" Cody called out, wondering if there was more to the ship.

"Welcome to the central control room, from now on, this ship belongs to you once more…" a voice answered.

"Eep!" Cody squeaked with fear, as he looked around, "W-Who said that?"

He soon looked around and thought there was nothing, only for the voice to speak again.

"I see… you are not Master Beliel and yet still house his DNA…" the voice said again.

"U-Um… I believe… I'm his son?" Cody responded.

Immediately a red orb appeared and took a full scan of Cody, it scanned his body before it floated there. Only for it to return to the yellow lamp.

"DNA confirmed. Yes, you would be correct with Master Belial, being your father." The AI responded.

"S-So… are we cool?"

"Cool…?"

"Um.. It's slang for 'doing good'." He responded.

"I see…" The AI responded, "Yes, we are 'cool'."

Cody sighed with relief before a small beam appeared as it covered the table in front of him as more items were produced.

"My protocol is to give these to the master. And since you are his child, and this ship belongs to you now, these are also yours, young master." The Ai said.

Laying there was a small case that looked like it could hold the capsule he had. Next to it was what looked to be some kind of knuckle brace, while a small device that held a cybernetic dna icon was there, and finally… another capsule, this time one of a dark and red warrior holding up his hand. Cody flinched when he saw it, as he could tell, this was Belial's capsule.

The young boy picked up the stuff as he looked at it with confusion and curiosity.

"What are these?"

"These are your items, young master. This is the Fusion Riser, Fusion Knuckle and the Capsule holders. They are to be used by you, to allow you to obtain your true form." The AI responded.

"My true form?"

"Yes. For you being the child of Belial, you too can gain a form similar to him as well. As an Ultraman." The AI informed. "To use it, you must click the capsules to activate them, place them within that knuckle and scan. But you can only use your true form for 3 minutes, as the radiation of the sun on this planet is weaker than where Ultraman comes from."

He then looked towards the other capsules placed before them, all of them being pure blanks besides the two he now had.

"You may contact me for assistance with the knuckle, young master. I shall be here to serve your every need. This ship is yours, and you may use it as how you please."

"E-Even… housing?" He questioned.

"Correct."

Cody nodded, knowing he at least could have a place anytime he wanted. "Thank you then um…." Cody pondered as he wanted to know how to talk to the AI. "Um… what's your name?"

"I do not have one, for I am the ship's AI system." It responded.

"W-Well… with you doing this, you're more than some ship or AI, you'd be my friend." He said before pondering, "How about… REM?" He questioned.

"I see… if that is what you wish…" the AI, now named REM, acknowledged.

Cody smiled with a nod, "Oh um… you also don't mind if the researchers here, take a look and learn from you?" He asked.

"I do not mind…" REM told the boy, "I do require some repair in vital areas…"

"Awesome, I promise that I'll also take care of those as well, REM!"

"Thank you, Master Aldrich…" the AI thanked him.

Cody smiled, "So which areas are vital and need of repair? I'll ask them to help fix that for you."

"I can send them to whatever device that they need."

"Alright. Talk to you later, REM!" He smiled with a wave before he turned back around and made his way out of the ship.

"Farewell, Master Aldrich…"

XXX

Within the main office of Ozpin, he and Glynda were informed by Cody about what he learned, along with his requests for the repairs. The two adults realized there was more to it. They didn't know about the other items, nor the ship having some sentience.

"This certainly was an interesting experience…" Ozpin commented.

"There were more… I thought, Zero told us there was only one Capsule on Remnant and it was the one he gave us?" Glynda got out.

"We were informed that Hikari's laboratory was attacked several months ago, so perhaps a few of the capsules from his laboratory were stolen?" Ozpin guessed.

"Either way, we at least got more confirmations than we thought." Glynda nodded before they turned back to Cody. "We appreciate you telling us this, Cody. We'll do what we can for the ship, since you did practically made a promise."

"Thank you Mr. Ozpin… Aunt Glynda" he thanked the man and aunt.

"For now, we won't need to worry too much on anything else. You can relax either in the dorm next to Glynda's or in the ship. Just do your best to keep all of this a secret." Ozpin warned, "As you already know about The White Fang, The Xiong Gang and among other threats. If they learned about this, who knows how much danger Remnant and yourself will be put in."

"I can see why…" Cody agreed, "There are a lot of people who'd love to get their hands on alien tech…"

"Indeed. For now, you can relax here until school begins." Ozpin smiled softly.

"Thank you…" he said before he stood up, as he decided maybe some rest within the dorm room would be better for maintaining cover.

...

_***BOOM*** _

...At least that was the plan until they heard an explosion from high up. When the trio looked down, they saw a dissipating Dust cloud on the courtyard below.

"Geez, what are these children doing?" Glynda frowned with a sigh.

"Ah! Ruby's down there!" Cody cried out, as he quickly opened the window and jumped out without any hesitation.

"Mr. Aldrich, wait!" Ozpin uncharacteristically gasped, but it was too late as the boy was already falling towards the location. "Ironwood is not going to like this… at all…" the man sighed, pinching the bridge of his forehead.

"I'll make sure he learns not to be so irrational with his decisions." Glynda bowed as she made her way out of the room to chase after her reckless nephew.

XXX

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" a girl in… mostly white but soot-covered clothes roared as she began to berate Ruby.

Earlier, Ruby and her sister Yang had finally arrived at Beacon Academy. The trip was long and boring, while a small accident from someone being called "Vomit-Boy" caused the two sisters to flee early. Once the two entered however, Yang decided to ditch her sister as she wanted to look around for some action or something to remove her boredom, leaving Ruby alone. The young hooded girl soon bumped into the girl in white before things started to get hectic, and now after an accidental sneeze blowing them both up, she was being ridiculed at by her.

"Just what do you think you're doing here? Are you even old enough to be in this academy?" The girl continued her rant as it left Ruby unable to speak, "This isn't your ordinary combat school, we're here to hunt Grimm not spar and practice!"

However before Ruby could retort, she spotted Cody coming down towards them at an alarming rate.

"U-Um… W-We need to move right now!" Ruby said, trying to inform the girl in white about the situation coming at them.

Not knowing what she was talking about, the girl in white soon looked up and panicked before they scrambled away from the incoming boy.

Soon, a bigger cloud of actual dust exploded in moments as Cody landed face first into the ground in a faux spread eagle position, only to groan and grumble as he pushed himself out of the hole.

"Ugh… could've made a cleaner entrance.." Cody groaned out, wiping the dust off of his clothes.

"Wha?! How did you survive that?!" the girl in white gasped, "That was almost thousands of feet in the air!"

Cody sees Ruby first as he smiles and walks up to her while ignoring and walking past the girl in white, "Heya Ruby! Sorry about that, thought that guy in the fedora was back." He apologized.

"Oh, it's fine…" she sighed, yet a bit relieved that he came to break up the argument.

"Excuse me! But I was talking to you!" The girl shouted to the boy, finally getting his attention.

"Hm? And you are?" He asked her with confusion.

"Huh, a person who doesn't know about the Schnees, that's rare…" a voice noted as a girl in black walked towards the crater.

"Schnee? Sorry I don't speak boring." Cody commented, earning a snicker from Ruby.

This seemingly offended the girl as she left in a huff, taking her luggage which miraculously survived the impact and walked off.

"So who even was that?" Cody asked, still confused on the girl that left, as he turned to Ruby.

"D-Don't ask me…" She said, also a bit confused.

Cody looked back at the girl in black, as she seemed curious about the crater and how he made it without dying, "Did I make a mistake or something?" He asked her.

"Yes, I believe you have…" a voice all too familiar to Cody stated, causing chills to run down his spine, something fierce.

"A-Aunt Glynda… U-Um… It was an accident?" He got out, trying to make an excuse for his recklessness.

The woman merely placed her palm to her face before shaking her head in disappointment. As this was happening, an older woman immediately rushed towards Ruby.

"Ruby! Just what the heck was that?!" The girl said, hugging the hooded girl.

"Oh geez…" Ruby groaned out, "Yang, it's fine, I wasn't hurt or anything…"

In moments, the sister of Ruby, known as Yang was patting her down with a worried look, "Not hurt? But just what was that loud bang and cloud of dust?!"

"Uhh… you can kind of blame that on me…" Cody admitted.

"Indeed." Glynda said, pinching his ear again as she dragged him off once more.

"OW! Glynda! That hurts! I said I was sorry!" Cody whined in response.

"Oookay…. What was that about?" the elder sister asked aloud.

"It's… a long story…" Ruby said with a nervous chuckle.

XXX

After a while, the sisters soon walked into a large amphitheater where Cody was waiting for them. He did wave only to return to the stage as Ozpin walked out from the backstage to address and inform the students of what they'll be doing the next day.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge; to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people" He began as he looked over the gathered students, "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose; direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The new students nodded or continued to listen to Ozpin's speech, each one learning or taking in what he said to heart to know that there is always more out there than simply learning from a book or teacher, and that this is just one step in something bigger than them.

"Now that's something I can go with…" Cody noted, "After all, we can't stand around and do nothing, we have to forge our own path!"

Ozpin smiled softly upon hearing that as he nodded, "Well said, Mr Aldrich." He said with a simple clap as the other students nodded in response.

After giving the instructions, the entire student body decided to sleep there for now. Many of them either in their sleeping bags or against the walls, while others were still up either trying to sleep, reading or chatting away quietly.

Ruby in particular was writing a letter. Seems she was sending a few letters to her father and friends back in her hometown along with the changes that have just been made since not only meeting Ozpin, but Cody too.

"Aw, my little sister found someone special." Yang teased with a giggle, as she was spying on what Ruby was writing.

Ruby soon yelped, "Hey, no peeking! I'm just writing to everyone back home!"

"It's cute that you're doing that. But seems to me you're talking awfully a lot about this 'Cody' kid. Was it that boy who threw up on your shoes or the one who got pulled away by Glynda?" She teased, only to receive a pillow from her sister.

"Stop it!" she shouted, her whole body now blushing as Cody was walking by.

"Hm? Someone call me?" He blinked.

"Oh, so you're Cody…" Yang cheerfully noted, much to her younger sister's horror.

"I am. And… are you Ruby's sister or something?" Cody questioned, as he was unable to read the room.

Ruby tried to tell Cody to leave without using her words, but the young boy was mostly oblivious to her tells.

"Will you all please, shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Another voice called out, as it was none other than the Schnee girl.

"Oh, its you miss, I-Don't-Know-The-Name-Of." Cody responded nonchalantly.

"It's Weiss Schnee, I'll have you know…" the Schnee, named Weiss, growled at the boy.

"Oh…. and… a Schnee is what again?" He blinked obliviously.

Everyone soon fell face first into the floor, unbelieving he was this oblivious.

"I don't believe it… How could someone be this old and yet so ignorant of something as simple as this?!" Weiss growled.

"I was basically sheltered most of my life." He responded back.

That got everyone to shut up, the atmosphere suddenly going dead for a moment.

"Oh… I see…" the girl in white muttered, "I apologize for being so rude to you…"

Cody just shrugged it off, "It's okay! Just means we have yet to connect and befriend one another." He said with an innocent smile to her.

"Now I see why you like him." Yang teased Ruby.

Now _this_ caught the boy's attention, "Excuse me?"

Though, before anyone could respond, a loud rumble soon shook the amphitheater, soon waking up most of the students.

"Master Aldrich, there is a Kaiju approaching Beacon Academy…" a voice notified Cody.

"Huh?!" He got, looking around as the girls didn't seem to hear it, only for him to realize who it was as he gripped the Fusion Knuckle that was in his pocket, "Rem?" He whispered in it.

"Wait, who's Rem?" Ruby asked.

"Gh!" Cody flinched as he saw her next to him, "I-Its nothing Ruby. I um.. I gotta make a call real quick!" He said, quickly bolting from her.

"Hey wait!" she called out, zipping towards his location.

"Ruby! What are you doing?" Yang was about to race after her, only to sigh and scratch her head, leaving it be.

XXX

Outside, Cody had the knuckle clipped on his waistband, "Rem, what did you just say?" He repeated his question.

"There is a Kaiju attack just north of the main building, readings indicate it is the same monster as the one that attacked you the night before" Rem informed Cody.

Sure enough, staring Cody in the face was none other than Skull Gomora, walking towards the group as he saw within it's vision a glowing light.

"What? Uh… but how do I even stop it?" He got out, "I'm small as a bug to that thing!"

"I shall then teach you on how to use the Riser… Simply activate the capsule and place them into the Knuckle for scanning, afterwards use the Riser to scan the capsules and transform into your true form" the AI instructed the boy, "However, you must please choose a designation for after you perform this transformation…"

"Designation? Like… my name?" He questioned.

"Indeed…"

"U-Umm… " Cody pondered as he tried to think of something, but he remembered as well that in those stories of the giants of light, that they'd use 'Ultraman' as their name and title. "Umm.. Geed? Ultraman Geed." He said, hoping that would suffice.

"Indeed…" Rem agreed just as Ruby had arrived to the scene.

"Alright then…. Jittoshite temo donimo narane!" He shouted out, as he held up the Riser as it soon consumed him in a faint purple light.

* * *

_Cody soon took out the Ultraman Capsule._

" _You go!"_

_**[SCWACH!]** _

_Immediately he activated the capsule, causing a brief image of the original Ultraman to appear and raise his hand to the sky and catch a blue light. One he placed the capsule in, he took out the capsule of his father, Ultraman Belial._

" _I go!"_

_**[GYYAUGH!]** _

_After clicking the button, an image of Belial appeared and did the same motion Ultraman did while Cody loaded up his capsule._

_"Here We Go!"_

_With both capsules in place, Cody started to scan both of them, a heartbeat emitting from the Riser as he passed it over each part of the Knuckle._

_**FUSION RISE!** _

" _Kimeruze kakugo!"_

_As he lifted the Riser into the air briefly, he then placed it to his heart and activated it._

" _GEEED!"_

_**ULTRAMAN!** _

_**ULTRAMAN BELIAL!** _

_Immediately Cody started to grow to giant size while the two after images entered his body. As he grew in stature, his form changed completely while a red and black bolt wrapped around a blue and light bolt._

_**ULTRAMAN GEED: PRIMITIVE!** _

* * *

As the purple light around Cody faded from where he was, the light soon reappeared in the sky, near the Kaiju, as it soon grew it began to form into something else. It was another giant entity, but it wasn't like a Kaiju, it was more 'humanoid'.

Its body was mostly red with white and black lining around its body, even the chest had something as it looked like a capsule dial with a blue light on it. The form even had fins on the forearms while the head looked almost menacing. It had sharp, twisted-esc eyes and even white pupils behind the blue visored eyes.

"Ahhh! It's Belial!" one of the students cried out in terror.

"The devil has risen again!" another student cried out.

"I-I thought that thing was a myth!" Weiss cried out in terror.

"No way…" Blake muttered.

Meanwhile, Cody, or rather Geed, soon rose to full height as he took a good look at his new surroundings.

"W-Woah… Is… this… me?" He questioned, looking at himself with curiosity.

However, his train of thought was interrupted when he saw the Fusion Skull Monster roaring at him.

"Alright, you Kaiju… you're gonna be beaten this time!" Cody declared, as he got into a stance before lunging at the Kaiju, striking it with his hand as if he had claws. But surprisingly he was able to damage it as scales, sparks and some blood spewed from the strike, causing the monster to stumble in response.

And back within Beacon, Yang soon shouted out to everyone to make them stop panicking, "Hey! That thing is fighting a Kaiju!" She announced, now earning a shock and confused look from the other students.

"I think I've heard of something like him…" Blake noted, "I think that's one of the giants of legend! The Ultra Heroes!"

"Huh? You mean an Ultraman?" One boy got out, as he seemed to be wearing a onesie pajama.

"That's what most people call them… at least, back when we all thought they were fairy tales…" Yang noted before looking on with a bit of fear.

"Then… that's not Belial?" Weiss questioned.

"Maybe so… I think… we should just watch and see." Blake added as the students, while scared and worried, could only watch from afar.

"Go get 'em, Geed!" Ruby, on the other hand, was cheering the giant on with no hint of fear in her.

XXX

"Haaa!" Geed cried out, as he clawed at the Kaiju once more, only to start kicking its side as it tried to move it away from the school. He then started to grapple with the beast's horns, trying to ground the monster only for it to throw him off and into the statue in the courtyard.

As the young giant got up, he threw himself at the monster for a lunging tackle, but it did little to damage it. In retaliation, the beast whipped it's tail at the giant, knocking him back to the ground. As he took another lunge, he tried to grab onto the beast's back and damage it that way, only for the beast to throw him off and plunge it's horns into Geed's chest, pumping him with heat energy before letting it erupt and throw him into the helipad area.

"Geed!" Ruby cried out, growing fearful as the crystal on Geed's chest started to blink red.

"Ow…" Geed groaned as he looked down, "Not good… I can feel myself getting weaker now…" He said, slowly standing up, "But.. I can't let this thing continue… I need to stop it, for Glynda, for Ruby and everyone else!"

Thinking the giant is defeated, it soon turned towards Ruby and company, one of them was glowing in it's eyes. As it trudged towards the quartet, Geed was immediately struck with fear.

"No! I won't let you!" He said, as he found enough strength to stand up. He made his clawing pose before lunging at the Kaiju once more. However Skull Gomora saw this coming and tail slapped him out of the way.

"Master Aldrich, you need to release your photon energy in order to defeat this monster" REM instructed the giant.

"My energy? How?" He asked Rem.

"I believe you already know how to…" REM told him.

Cody pondered as he flinched, feeling the rush of the Ultraman power surging through him. Memories and moves from both the original and his father soon filled his mind as he understood what it meant. He soon nodded before he crossed his arms, soon energy literally began to spark and fly off of him, but a light blue energy and a black/red energy as his eyes were glowing proudly. He slowly raised his arms as the energy began to crackle and expand before he crossed his arm into a plus sign.

_**WRECKING BURST!** _

The resulting beam soon struck Skull Gomora in the back causing it to stumble for a moment before falling off the nearby cliff and erupting into a violent explosion. Immediately the students began to cheer in relief that for the first time in Remnant's history, something or someone had finally taken down one of of humanity's most ancient of foes.

Geed panted as he looked down towards Ruby, as she smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He responded with a nod, before he looked up to the sky and flew off, along with his own cry.

_**[SCWAAGCH!]** _

Geed had finally uttered his first Ultra-Cry before fading in a purple light, only for his human body to return next to Ruby. Due to the sudden shift in size, Cody soon stumbled and was about to fall when Ruby caught him.

"It's okay, I got you." Ruby reassured with a smile.

"Thanks Ruby." He smiled.

"Oooohhh…. What do we have here~?" a teasing voice asked as the two saw Yang and the others had just arrived. "Aw, my little sister is growing up."

This caused both teens to blush, only to swiftly part away.

"T-That's not true! This isn't what it looks like!" Ruby cried out, embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah!" Cody agreed as he looked away from the hooded girl.

The blondie could only chuckle while the others were still in awe as what they had just seen. But of course, it wasn't just the students who saw that fight, many of the faculty in Beacon did too, along with some others.

The world soon started to change from this point. As this was the beginning of the tale… of Ultraman Geed.

* * *

A/N:

Striberx: Heya minna! Hope you've all enjoyed this so far? Thanks once again for HackerEX for helping me with this start as well. Yes, with some popular demand for it, I made my first Ultra fanfic.

HackerEX: Eyup, after a bit of a false start on my own account, I'm back to help out striber on what's both my first real Ultraman fic and my first RWBY fanfic. This is going to be fun...

Striberx: Ever since X, who was my first Ultraman series, I have wanted to try and think of a story that could work with it. But it was much harder than I thought since I needed it to also work with the story than just the Ultraman series being the full on focus.

HackerEX: Pretty much, while Rider and RWBY have crossed over a lot, I don't think we've seen a lot of crossovers between Ultraman and… anything really. The closest crossover with a big following that i can think of is ClearwingYuta's Highschool GeeDxD, ironically another Geed crossover as well.

Striberx: So… after awhile, I started to rewatch some series that could work and yet oddly enough for some reason, once more Rwby popped into my head. At first I thought it was just my mind being odd again, but after some thought and reworking. I think this could work. I know many are gonna complain about too many RWBY stories, or not focusing enough on ones that need to be updated more. But hey, thats fanfiction and writing in general. Sometimes new ideas come up and you wanna get them done or at least started before losing interest or mood to write again.

HackerEX: Yeah, same with me. I've been meaning to do a RWBY fic for some time, but it was hard to really come up with a story idea that would really stand out of most RWBY Crossover stories.

Striberx: We will be doing my best to tie in this story with how all of this happened, why Belial did it and more since so far on Geed? The only reason I saw Belial doing this was because he wanted to just kill off everything to spite the other Ultras and to stop the gods of life and death. I'll try to think of a more reasonable idea that would work better. But for now, thats what I got.

HackerEX: Yup, and I thought that, since Belial and the Ultramen are now in Remnant's history, I thought I might as well give Belial the atypical devil role seems kind of fitting for him. Likely the same will happen where King is kind of seen as a figure on par with IRL saints or religious figures, though that remains to be seen. Honestly, I'd rather keep the whole 'Belial is the devil' thing.

Striberx: I also, decided that Shining Mystic, and Brave Challenger will be added in. Not only to help put more stuff into this, cause if we just did the main forms and the movie? The Geed stuff would end too early, even if I tried to pad it out. So yes, those forms and capsules are here along with one new Belial Fusion Monster, won't say what it is other than its my fav one. But besides that? Everything will most likely flow with ease and somewhat be the same besides a few extra stuff here and there. And also for the characters? Sides from Fukuide and some members of MBI? The others from the show may not appear. This is a huge cast after all.

HackerEX: Yeah, we got almost several seasons worth of characters to go through, especially when your'e not limiting yourself to just Geed. That's why we'll likely trim down the cast where we can as to avoid bloating the whole story with character after character.

Striberx: Also, I am fully aware of Geed Darkness and Geed Galaxy Rising, and those will also be in this. I even have ideas for Zero on this. But won't say how it'll come into play for the story just yet.

HackerEX: Now It's time for me to answer this bit, mostly concerning Geed's new form in Z, you're just going to have to wait and see for what I'm gonna post before we can answer that little question.

Striberx: And for those wondering how this will fully work? Well, I'm also taking a page from one of my stories that I have unpublished and made just for fun. Along with being Geed and such, he'll also be using a new item I made during that unpublished story. But I cannot reveal what it is right now, want that to be a surprise to everyone. Can only say with this hint…. "Netflix has it" XD

HackerEX: Wait, isn't only the Ultraman anime only there on Netflix for everyone?

Striberx: It had a manga first before the anime, and the reason why I will be adding that special features is because this will give him more fighting capabilities against Salem and others, but the Geed stuff will still happen.

HackerEX: Eyup, and much like how we're handling A Cybernetic Touch, we'll be mixing in episodes of both RWBY and Geed together to make a somewhat original plot.

Striberx: And finally the ship. Yes it's Ruby. I felt how Geed went would go very well for how Ruby is and how positive and optimistic she can be. I felt like that would be a good contrast towards the Geed story and such. But thats all I can say for right now and how it'll go.

HackerEX: So yeah, see you guys on my account where we'll encounter another story of an Ultra...

So until then, later minna!


	2. Test for Acceptance

* * *

RWBY: The DNA Of Light

* * *

Chapter 2: A Test For Acceptance

* * *

**_WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties._ **

**_This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge._ **

**_Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story._ **

**_So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^_**

* * *

_It was late at night within the office of Beacon’s Headmaster. The older man was looking through the footage once more of the fight with that odd giant. He knew some things already ahead, such as the boy and his heritage. But he was more concerned about the power he had, as it could still lead to being an enemy._

_Ozpin had to make sure the boy was taught right, and that he is set on the right path. He may already have interest with being a huntsmen, but that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t change if given the right motive. For now, he can only hope that this school would be enough to make sure he doesn’t change his alliance, otherwise Salem will be the least of Remnants worries._

_“Interesting…” he noted as he glanced out his window to see Glynda having finished repairing the school after that battle._

_She was always easily able to fix the problems whenever a Kaiju would show up upon arriving in this town, as shown by her past footages of her repairing whatever Cody broke with his otherworldly strength. It was good, otherwise the repairs for anything would take forever to rebuild._

_He then directed his attention to the recent news that was given to him by the representative for the Land of Light, about what happened to Zero, namely how he had disappeared after he and his apprentice Zet were pursuing Genegarg in a different world, only for the shark monster to pull the veteran Ultraman into a different dimension using a Bulton._

_“I fear for what will Belial think now that one of his enemies has suddenly vanished…” he muttered to himself._

_Thankfully, he got word that Zett made it out okay and is currently stationed with a human host from that world, he believed Kaminari was his name..._

_“I supposed I can let Vector Prime handle Zett and his world…” he noted._

_He soon put off his concerns to focus on his world instead, namely the upcoming initiation exam._

_“Hmm… I’ll run by these ideas with Glynda to see if they would work with her nephew?” He pondered to himself as he closed the documents for now, as he needed rest._

_Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day._

* * *

**_(Insert Opening - Heroes - Ryota Fujimaki - Zero and Geed Chronicles)_**

* * *

A short, acoustic guitar begins to play, as images of Remnant, Ultraman, Huntsmen/Huntresses, and the Ultra/Kaiju Capsules begins to appear one by one, quickly as more instrumentals chime in.

**_[Hikari no naka de, Yami ga umarete, Ookiku hakari wo, Kuzushiteshimau toki]_ **

It then shows Cody waking up, surrounded by a ruined city and galaxy as the young teen stood up, confused and wondering where he was as he looks around.

As he stayed there a faint whisper in his ear made him turn around, to only see Belial for a moment there, forcing him awake from his dream to reveal the people of Beacom Academy, with Ruby holding her hand out to him, before cutting away to the title card.

**_[Yamiyo ni sakebi, Chi wo hau monotachi, Machi wa kirisakare, Kizuna wa tatareru]_ **

After the title vanishes the teen smiles as he tries to reach out before the bright colored field cracks and shatters, revealing that of Salem and the rest of her pawns behind her as the shadows of the Kaiju and Ultra Capsules followed by Belial as it’s dangerous shadow loomed over him.

Cody, now scared, was about to back up until he felt Ruby’s hand against him. Calming him down as he held up his Geed Riser before pressing on it and forming Geed, as it then charged into battle against the threat.

**_[Zero ni naru kakugo wa aru ka, Shimei wo eranda senshitachi]_ **

It then looms over Cody, sitting in an alley as rain pours down on him hard. The young teen looking at the ground softly before he glances at his Ultra Capsules as Zero soon appears nearby before he then closes his eyes.

The screen then pans away and towards Ruby as she sits there on top of the building, the young teen glancing down to where Yang stood there, the young teen sighing softly with a smile before she jumped off and landed near her sister while Weiss just sighs heavily in the background.

**_[Machi wa kirisakare, Kizuna wa tatareru]_ **

The screens then gains static as Blake stands there with Adam, growling in disgust of how the humans of this world are, causing him to turn to be greeted with Roman and the rest of the White Fang along with some tech before the group looked up to be greeted by several Kaiju summoned by Fukuide Kei. And while they stand there, Belial grins from his dimension as he plans his attack.

**_[Sakete wa toorenu tatakai e, Hikari wo obite]_ **

Back at Beacon, Cody begins to walk around before the same colorful field surrounds him, causing him to look around to see Team Rwby and JNPR among others walking around him before they vanish into darkness, leaving the teen there. As the color fades off and shatters once more, the young teen floats around in space, only seeing death and destruction caused by Belial as the teens beings look down, only for Cody to see Kei using the systems in Remnant to cause chaos.

**_[Mae e mae e mae e...]_ **

Cody called out to Ruby as he rushed ahead, being bombarded by the energy and darkness that the being is emitting as it pushes him away. The young girl also notices as she reaches out for him as he does the same, trying to take their hands before they grasp and a bright light where Geed Royal Mega Master stands there tall.

**_[Susume bokura no hero... Asahi ni inori akatsuki ni chikau]_ **

Ultraman Geed then begins to battle against the Grimm along with the Kaiju, Belial Fusions and Belial himself as Zero backs him up. The two fight to save lives as Team RWBY and JNPR fight alongside them on the ground, dealing with the White Fang and Grimm as Cinder and Salem blast some darkness at the group.

**_[Heiwa no kane wo..., Narase hero...]_ **

Geed then changes into its several Ultra Fusions, dealing with the Belial Fusions along with the teams as Ultraman Zero Beyond joins in the fray to help their comrades. They soon fight as a silhouette of Ultimate Finale stood behind Geed softly before fading away.

**_[Bokura wa anata kara, Hontou no yuki o shiru]_ **

Geed and RWBY then team up to deal with Salem and Belial as the two duke it out over one another, with Geed dealing with Belial that has erased countless planets to Ruby unlocking her hidden power as their next attacks shatter reality.

**_[Tataeyo our hero, Tataeyo our hero~]_ **

Cody then opens his eyes, showing himself now on the campus grounds, with his capsules in hand and Ruby nearby as he notices his friends now there, smiling at him. It brought a smile to the young teen’s face as he looks back up to see a rainbow over them all before the title reveals one last time.

* * *

As the sun began to rise on Beacon Academy, most of the students started to wake up, though a select few were still asleep. Yet one boy quickly woke up, beaming with joy as he grabbed his clean clothes to quickly change into his attire.

Cody was one of a few who were still excited about this happening, especially since he wanted this for so long, and now he has his chance as he was ready to hop onto the trials and begin this new life since the day before, he and the others upon arriving had to listen to Professor Ozpin’s speech before being settled in the auditorium, he was even able to see Ruby again from it.

As he and a few other students began to awaken, he noticed a very hyperactive girl was zipping around the auditorium while her friend got up.

“Geez… why is everyone taking their time? Don’t they know that today is important?!” Ruby groaned.

“Heh, trust me, I know the feeling, Ruby.” Cody chuckled out.

“Well maybe last night kind of petered everyone out…” Weiss sighed as she woke up, “Especially when a random Kaiju decided to show up in the middle of the night…”

“Really? I um…. I didn’t know that. I fell asleep easily.” Cody said, as he gulped a bit, knowing that he had to keep his new power a secret.

“Surprised that you were a pretty heavy sleeper...” Yang noted.

“I’ve been like that for as long as I can remember.” Cody chuckled slightly nervously.

Everyone soon left to prepare for the next day, allowing Ruby and Cody to lightly discuss what happened last night.

“Okay mister. You need to explain some things to me.” Ruby said, pointing at him closely. 

“Shhh!! Not so loud, Ruby! I don’t want anyone to know!” Cody shushed her, worried she was too loud or someone was still around them.

As they went towards a place where they could discuss freely, the pair soon breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed that he now had the Capsule Holder and the Loading Knuckle attached to his belt.

“Hm? Why do you have toys on you?” She questioned.

Cody flinched as he looked at them, only to grip the knuckle on his belt, “Rem! I thought you told me that normal people can’t see these!” He groaned out.

**[Since she already has seen you change, I thought it would be appropriate if she could. Was that not the right decision?]**

Cody groaned out, but sighed as he knew she was right, and that upon finding out, he shouldn’t hide anything from his only friend, only to turn as Ruby looked more confused.

“U-Um… Well… what you see on me, is something you’re now allowed to see… It.. It helped me become an Ultraman.” Cody explained as he brought out one of the capsules.

“Wow, so this is supposed to have the powers of the legendary Ultramen?” she noted as she looked at the Ultraman Capsule he gave her.

“Yeah… including… m-my father…” Cody grimaced, worried about her thoughts on that.

“Wait, Ultraman’s your dad?” she questioned him, thinking that he was referring to the capsule she was holding at the moment.

“No, he’s not… Belial is…” he muttered as he revealed the Belial Capsule.

“So… your dad is a bad guy?” she asked, still unsure why he’s talking so scared.

“Y-Yeah…” He nodded, “I… I guess now that you know I’m related to him… that… you think I’m going to be like him… like some freak….” He said, with a soft mutter to his voice as his hands slightly shook, worried about her opinion and possibly losing her as a friend.

“Well, even if your dad was… you know.. The devil, I still think that you’re a good guy” Ruby noted, “You’ve shown as much that you’re not going to be like your father”

Cody soon relaxed from hearing that, as he turned to her. The young girl smiling brightly at him as the doubt, worry and even fear that was lingering in his heart soon lifted into light and warmth as he smiled at her before gently hugging the girl.

“Thank you Ruby. I… I really needed to hear that.” He thanked her.

Ruby smiled back, “Of course! Though… why would you say such things about yourself?” She questioned.

“W-Well… ever since I started to gain these um… ‘feats’, people started to fear me. Telling me that I’m a freak. And when I found out about my dad well… let’s just say it made more sense as to why they said such things. And… I was worried you’d think the same.” Cody explained softly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you become just like him…” Ruby reassured him as she returned the hug.

However, the two had to stop when they noticed Yang was waiting for them nearby, the blonde brawler arriving while the two were hugging.

“Enjoy your nice hug, you two?” She snickered, teasing them once again as they blushed in response.

They quickly let go and looked away as Yang sighed, “Anyways, come on! We gotta get going”

“Y-Yeah, let’s do this.” Cody nodded in response, knowing that the trial was more important right now than their embarrassments as they headed out with the others.

XXX

As everyone was in the locker room, Cody began to look at how he could go through the initiation. Considering that he heard that the test was tough, he was nervous about actually passing and joining a team.

Sadly, he was informed he couldn’t take any weapons that aren’t his own as many already had their weapons and gear beforehand. He grimaced at that, as he wasn’t allowed any weapons before either. He seemed to have no choice but use his wits and his otherworldly strengths to help him pass for now until he can get a proper weapon, or hope there are some hidden in the battle field.

After closing his locker, he noticed that Weiss was being approached by the blonde boy from before.

“S-So um… think we could team up? It would make things easier.” He said, as it was obvious he was trying to hit on the heiress, but she didn’t seem to care as she walked past him.

 _‘Ouch, that was cold…’_ Cody thought to himself, as he decided to pass by for now.

As he did, the young Ultra passed by a red headed woman. He quickly stopped as he turned his head, quickly realizing that the one that was standing there was the prodigy huntress, Pyrrha Nikos. Someone he has admired upon hearing about her performances.

Cody was ready to geek out and ask for her autograph, but he snapped out of his stupor as he smacked his cheeks. He had to focus, as this was the testing trials to enter the academy, he can’t just be in his own world right now.

As he and the other students readied themselves for the test, they all headed towards a nearby cliff. He was surprised that it was just them and no equipment to climb or get down to the testing area, meaning there had to be something else here too.

“As you know the rumors by now, these trials for new students are a bit… ‘different’ with each year. And this year is no exception.” Glynda informed them, as she had a Scroll in tablet mode to record the trials. “Your task is simple. Head into the forest and find certain relics and bring them back here.”

“Huh? That's all?” One of the more sturdier builds said, as he smirked with eagerness.

“True. But within, there are also Grimm and other things that you will need to defend yourself at. If you aren’t careful or work in a team. You will die.” Ozpin chimed in, soon earning a chill down everyone’s spines at that.

Soon, everyone found themselves standing on a set of stone markers.

“Also, upon meeting someone in an eye contact, they will be your partners for the next 4 years here in Beacon. There are no exceptions for this.” Ozpin informed.

“S-So um… how do we get to the trials?” The other blonde boy questioned.

“Oh, that's simple…” Ozpin noted as he turned towards Cody, who noticed his marker was acting strange… as were the rest of the markers.

Cody’s eyes widened for a moment only for him to smirk as he got himself ready. Soon, the marker under him sprang to life and flung the young Ultra into the sky.

“Wait a minute, those are launching pads?!” the other blonde boy gasped in horror.

“Yes.” 

“Then how will we land?” He asked as one by one, the markers flung the students into the nearby forest.

“You will have to figure that out, by yourself.” Ozpin said, “Happy landing.” He waved to him as the last pad launched the other blonde boy into the sky.

The trials for the next entrance have begun…

XXX

As Cody flew through the air, he soon landed in a nearby clearing unschaved. Dusting himself off, the boy soon got to work on finding the relics, while also trying his best to survive in the forest.

“Okay… no tips, no hints or anything on the location. Meaning its either close, or there are multiple areas to grab these relics.” Cody noted to himself out loud, “Anyone I meet, is my partner. Or at least with me should they be with someone else. This is gonna be tough to figure out...”

As he wandered through the forest, Ruby soon landed several feet away from the Ultra as she began to figure out what to do herself. She called out to see if her sister or Cody was close by, as she had no idea how to get through this. She only had to pressure onward and find someone to team up with.

As the small huntress trekked through the forest, making sure not to use her Semblance, unless she’s in danger. She pondered how this will go on or even what these relics are? She had to assume it was something anyone can notice and take, instead of something like a fancy rock or stone.

However, she soon bumped into the last person either person expected to become their partner...

‘You have got to be kidding me…’ Weiss Schnee grumbled in her mind before walking away from her new partner.

“W-Wait!” Ruby called out, as she walked away from her, “But… we’re supposed to be partners now…”

As Weiss wandered through the dense forest, she soon came across the other blonde boy somehow pinned to a tree by a red and gold spear. The heiress soon groaned as she went the other direction and dragged Ruby away by the hood.

“By no means, does this make us friends…” she grumbled.

“You came back!!” She said with joy, knowing she won’t be alone now. While Ruby did hope she partnered with Yang or Cody, it was at least better than being alone in these trials.

XXX

Returning to Cody, he was wandering through the forest with no partner or relic in sight. In fact, any person he had met were already partners with each one telling him to ‘buzz off’.

 _‘Man, who knew this trial was this hard…?’_ he mentally sighed as he tried to look for the relics.

During this time, he stumbled across the other blonde boy from before along with Pyrrha. Knowing the outcome, he was about to leave when he overheard the conversation between the two.

“Did you hear that?” the other blonde boy asked her.

“Gun fire. Looks like some of our comrades have already engaged the enemy…” she noted before gripping her spear.

The prodigy and the young Ultra had noticed the rustling in the leaves and was prepared for a fight. And from it came what looked to be an alien. This one looked gold with a mustard yellow underneath, as it seemed to be nothing but swirls as on its back were several weapons, some they recognized from other candidates as its blue eyes were set upon them.

“Bara, bara! More humans.” The alien said with disgust.

“Who… or what… are you?” Phyrra demanded from the alien.

“Bara, ba-ra! I am part of the planet Barossa! I am Alien Barossa!” It introduced itself, “Bara, bara. We like coming here to take your unique weapons for ourselves! And these times usually bring the best for us, Bara bara. Especially in a world this rich with such a powerful arsenal, it’s almost like I hit the mother load!”

Jaune was shocked to find out that this strange alien was after their weapons as the bronze alien took out a large sword with a molten, almost volcanic like blade, and pointed it at the pair.

“Now hand over those weapons, Bara bara!” Barossa demanded from them.

“I think not.” Pyrrha frowned, as she lunged at the alien, as she began to fight against the intruder.

As she used her spear and shield to keep at a distance and strike, the Alien Barossa used his sword’s fiery blade to slash at the prodigy, causing several trees in the process. 

Cody, seeing the problem, gripped his knuckle to talk to Rem, “Say uh… Rem? Do you have anything in there that can stop a… ‘Alien Barossa’?” He questioned the AI.

“Not at the moment, however as long as he wields that Cybertronian sword, he could potentially burn the whole forest down, along with any of the students…” she informed him.

“Damn it. Can’t I just use something to stop it?” Cody questioned, “I can barely fight it without a weapon…” he muttered.

….

….

….

“Rem?” Cody called out to the AI, wondering why she was silent.

“One moment, Master Cody. Your new weapon is arriving shortly.”

In seconds a small tub appeared next to the young boy. As he opened it, within it was a small gauntlet-like device, similar to Yang’s bracelets, but had the same coloring as his Ultraman form, even a Color Timer on it.

“What… is this?” He questioned.

“I have no name for it yet, but this was taken from Ultraman Hikari’s laboratory when your father escaped to Remnant. Do you wish to do the honors?” Rem responded.

“Hmm… Well… If it’s like my Geed Riser then… how about… ‘Primitive Knuckle’?” He questioned the name.

“Name registered. To use the Primitive Knuckle, all you do is insert an Ultra Capsule, and pull the hammer of the device back. Though, you only have a few charges to use, until all is left is its energy output for you to use.” Rem informed the young Ultra.

“Got it…” he noted as he took out the Ultraman capsule and inserted it into the gauntlet as the Color timer soon lit up.

**_{Ultraman! Capsule Set!}_ **

“Alright… let’s do this!” The young Ultra said, as he kneeled on one knee with a hand raised next to this ear. Soon, energy and light built up into his palm as it formed a light ring as he threw it at the Alien Barossa’s blade.

“Gah! My Volcano Blade!” he cried out as the sword cooled down. “Damn you, you’ll pay for that!” he growled as he ran for the young Ultra.

“Woah, that was different.” Pyrrha noted, as she and Jaune took notice of Cody, “Did you do that?”

“U-Um… yeah.” He nodded in response, “That thing seemed dangerous.”

Alien Barossa soon took out another sword, this one having a shorter blade but it had a red hilt as it had a slight nostalgia feel to it, but one that also felt very brutal. The intruder soon started slashing at the young Ultra while he went to retrieve the Volcano Blade.

“Wah!!” Cody cried out with shock, holding up his hands as soon a barrier appeared to protect and shield him from the slashes.

Seeing this as she looked back to the intruder, Pyrrha rushed ahead as she countered Alien Barossa as she slashed back before changing her weapon into gun mode as she fired off a few rounds, making sure he couldn’t reach that sword.

The other blonde boy was soon amazed as he watched both of them try their best to fight this strange alien while the forest burned around them…

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the top of the cliff, Ozpin and Glynda watched on with bated breath as the battle between Cody and Pyrrha vs Alien Barossa from the tablet.

“We need to halt the trials, Ozpin. This alien seems to be too dangerous!” Glynda said, feeling worry over her nephew. She seemed ready to just drop the tablet and head off to fight, yet Ozpin stopped her.

“Remember, these are trials for them to enter. We cannot interfere.” Ozpin reminded her.

“But this isn’t part of it!”

“So are the Grimm. But we have to trust in them and their strength, otherwise they can’t grow or become the Huntsmen or Huntresses they can be.” He reminded the woman, knowing full well her worry but also knowing that this has to happen.

Glynda soon began to falter as she looked at the large billowing smoke pillar in the distance, and she wasn’t the only one as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, as well as two more people started to rush towards the smoke pillar.

“Ruby, wait up!” Weiss shouted as she tried to keep up with her new partner, “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden!”

 _‘Cody, please be okay…’_ the red Huntress thought to herself.

XXX

“Ha!!” Cody cried out, his hand covered in the light as he came down, slashing through the weapon that the Alien Barossa had, and cutting it as it stumbled back from the hit.

Pyrrha rushed in as she gave a series of blows, kicks and hits with her weapon, shield and body. They both had to keep pushing back until it gave in or they had defeated it. Otherwise it could bring problems to the others, as well as any wandering Grimm.

Meanwhile, the other blonde boy was trying to move the Volcano Blade out of the battlefield and far away from the bronze alien.

 _‘Come on Jaune, pull yourself together!’_ he mentally told himself, _‘You just need to keep this weird alien sword that can somehow catch fire and keeping from the crazy alien out to steal our weapon…’_ He soon reached a good spot to stay when the ginger girl from before arrived with her friend.

“Oooooh! A fire sword!” she marveled, “Is that yours?”

“What? No! I’m taking it from an alien!” Jaune responded, as he was a bit dumbfounded by the girl.

“So that’s an alien fire sword?” she asked again as she stared at the sword.

The boy she was with sighed as he put a hand on the other blonde boy’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about Nora, she can be a bit… excitable…”

“Well, I need to get this sword away from that thing. Can you two please help Pyrrha and the other guy?” He requested from the two who arrived.

“Sure thing” he noted as the boy took out a pair of green pistols with blades attached to the bottoms and rushed out to fight the Alien Barossa.

“I hope it makes a nice ring when I hit it!” The girl beamed as she rushed in with a hammer with a large barrel on it.

As Cody was using some attacks with Pyrrha, the Alien soon brought out what looked to be a larke great sword, with a chain around the blade, revving it as it was revealed to be a chainsaw-greatsword. Sparks flew off from the chainblade as it began to swipe and swing at the two, hoping to either catch them in the blades or knock them into a stupor to take them out.

“Think you can pull up that shield again?” The red-head asked.

“Only a few charges with it, gotta be sparing with it.” Cody responded as he dodged another swipe, “Trying to set up an end move for it but it’s being a pain!”

“Bara, bara! I’ll get top dollar for your gear as well, humans!” The Alien cackled.

“Not if I can help it!” Ruby shouted as she rushed in and delivered a powerful strike with her scythe.

“Bara!!” The Alien shouted in response from the hit, causing it to drop its weapon once more as it got up, angered, “Bara, bara!!! You humans here are so annoying! Just die and give me your… weapons..?” It noted before seeing Ruby’s scythe, as it’s eyes glittered with joy, “Such… beauty in a weapon… I must have it!” It said, reaching out to try and take it.

Ruby however quickly hugged her scythe close to her as she kept it away from the alien.

“No! I made this scythe! It’s mine!” Ruby pouted.

“Grr…” the Alien growled as he took out a strange sword with an x-like hilt and a blue and red blade. “Give me that weapon, Bara Bara!!”

“How about I give you this!”

The Alien soon turned only to be pelted by bullets before the ginger-haired girl smacks it with her hammer, causing it to be flung into the rock wall, groaning in response.

“Such an odd creature…” The other boy noted.

“It’s an Alien, Ren. Of course it looks odd!” The girl noted with a giggle. “I liked that sound it made when I hit it.”

“Grah! Are there any more humans who want to interrupt me?!” the Alien roared in annoyance.

It soon felt a tap on its shoulder, making it turn only for Yang to punch the intruder into the rock wall next to them, embedding it into it only for the Alien to break out with annoyance.

“That’s it! I’ll kill you all!” he shouted as he grabbed a large white pistol with a strange symbol and a red pump and barrel.

He then proceeded to fire wildly at all of the gathered students in an attempt to kill them all. Everyone soon tried to find cover from the blasts from the extremely angry Alien.

“Okay, what in the world is going on, here?!” Weiss questioned, as she and the others were hiding behind a fallen burnt tree.

“Alien thief wanting weapons.” Cody informed.” Any other dumb questions, Ice Queen?” He commented, earning a shocked gasp from her once again.

“Where... are... you…?” the Alien roared as he looked around the burnt forest, ready to gun down anyone in sight.

“Okay, so it’s obvious very dumb. But annoying. Any ideas we can use to take it down?” Yang asked.

“I’m not sure…” Jaune sighed, “I swear he just has an infinite arsenal of those crazy alien weapons…” he despaired.

“Though, judging his reaction. It doesn’t like the idea of its weapons being taken or dropped by it.” Blake pondered.

“Maybe… we could use those weapons against him?” Cody suggested. “Does anyone have any ice dust?”

“Hmph, my glyphs can do better work than that.” Weiss huffed.

“Ohh, ohh! And my speed can keep him distracted as we take his weapons!” Ruby chimed in.

“Then once we have an easy shot, I can use one of my skills to take it down.” Cody noted.

“I call the fire sword!” Nora cheered.

“I’ll take the chain sword!” Ruby added in.

“Guess I’ll try to take his blaster from him…” the boy, Lie Ren as Nora called him, noted as he looked at the blaster.

“I think I can take his red knife…” Jaune muttered.

“Which leaves the rest of us to distract while you set up that move, tiger.” Yang winked playfully at Cody.

The young Ultra felt a bit flustered, while Ruby puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

“Hey now, I’m not going to steal your boyfriend sis” Yang teased, causing the two to quickly blush.

“He’s/She’s, not my boyfriend/girlfriend!” the two said in unison.

“Ha! There you are!!!” the crazed Alien Barossa declared as the pair quickly realized they gave away their location.

“Okay, let’s just get this over with!” Cody said, as Nora and Yang struck the ground to make a smoke screen, leaving before it settled to enact their plan.

They soon rushed towards each of the weapons that Alien Barossa had dropped. As the angry alien was ready to fight them all, the two teams quickly rushed out and quickly damaged the alien using his own arsenal.

“Gah! My weapons!” he cried out.

“Alright, you’re finished!” Cody declared.

Weiss soon stood up as she used one of her glyphs, spawning under the Alien as it trapped it in a gravity hold. The young Ultra cocked the hammer on his knuckle as it activated the next part of this weapon. He soon put his arms in a ‘+’ sign before a beam of light shot out, striking the Alien.

**_PROTO-SPACIUM KOUSEN!_ **

“BARA!!!!” the Alien cried out before blowing up into a million pieces, scattering the remaining weapons all across the battlefield, and even taking out a few Grimm along the way.

“We did it!” Ruby cheered.

“Y-Yeah….” Cody panted as the dial on his knuckle soon died off, only to eject the capsule, showing he was now out of charges, as he placed it into the holder before anyone took notice.

“Sweet!” Yang cheered as they noticed something, “And look, that alien’s weapons formed a trail to the relics!”

In the short distance, there was a small ruin with twelve pedestals on it. Each one having a small chess piece on it. Though… there were only 8, four having already been taken. This made the group realize this was also to show who will enter and who won’t as there weren’t enough for everyone.

“Wait… there’s only 8 pieces.” Jaune noted.

The two teams then looked at each other and then towards the now dejected Cody

“Guess this was meant to be…” He chuckled softly before sighing, “Go ahead… I can enter next year.” He said to them, “You all found your partners and fought together. I just helped out.”

Ruby started to consider giving her piece to Cody, but Weiss stopped her from doing so, even though she was hesitant about the whole thing.

“He’s right. As much as you want to give your piece, he’s only following the rules of the trials.” Weiss said, “We found each other, fought together and reached this place as a team. If he doesn’t have that, he can’t join.” Weiss wasn’t trying to be rude or cold, only stating the facts of the trial and what they were told. She was also respecting his decision here as it was easy to see he had to forfeit his chances.

Soon, everyone returned to the location where they were meant to bring the relics, a large waterfall that housed some more ruins.

“Ugh, great. How are we gonna get up there?” Weiss groaned out, as beyond the ruins was the large cavern that led back to Beacon, but there was only one way. It was up, but it was much larger as they may not have time before the trial ends before they reach the top.

“Oh! Maybe Cody can-” Ruby was about to say a plan, but Cody quickly took notice of her almost telling them his secret as he stopped her.

“I-I uh… don’t think I have much power left to get everyone up there easily.” He interrupted her only to sigh and remind Ruby with a head gesture of reminding her to keep it secret as she nodded in response.

“Well, we could use Weiss’ glyphs” Jaune suggested, “They look sturdy enough to lift some of us up…”

“I can only produce so much of them and only for a short while.” Weiss crossed her arms.

This left the group in a bit of a quandary as they pondered on what to do next. But before they could, the group soon heard a loud noise nearby, causing them to snap back into reality as they wondered what that was.

“I swear, if it's another alien or Kaiju, I’m going to scream!” Weiss shouted with annoyance.

However luckily for them, it was only Glynda and Ozpin arriving at the scene to congratulate the two teams.

“I must say, you all have shown true courage and teamwork against something that well… wasn't exactly part of the trials.” Ozpin said, with a small clap.

“Huh? It wasn’t?!” Nora gawked, as she thought this was entirely part of it.

“Indeed. But still, with what you’ve all shown, we may make an exception. For now, please let us bring you back to the academy. Everyone else has already returned, as we’re only waiting for a few more teams to finish up.” Ozpin said, as an airship flewdown, ready to bring them all back to the academy.

They soon went into the airship as Cody looked towards his aunt.

“Sorry that I didn’t make it…” he apologized.

“Before you say anything, wait until the team formations are announced.” Glynda said, a soft smile as she patted his head, spite leaving the blonde confused.

What did she even mean by that?

XXX

"Russel Thrust, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you, retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day one, you will work together as Team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester." Said Ozpin as he congratulated them as their team name was formed on the screen along with their fights.

Afterwards, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren stepped up to the stage.

Ozpin soon performed his speech once again, “Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by… Jaune Arc!”

“L-Lead by…? Me?” Jaune got out, as he along with a few others were surprised he was chosen as leader.

“Congratulations, young man” he told the other blonde boy. 

As Pyrrah gave him a smile of approval, she offered him a friendly bump to the shoulder. However she forgot to hold back as she accidentally knocked him onto his rear end, earning a laugh from the audience.

The headmaster sighed as he looked towards the final four members, “And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long” He called to the four of them as they walked up to the stage, “The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day, you will be working alongside one another as Team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose.”

“M-M-Me? Really?!” Ruby smiled brightly, as she was chosen for the role, hugging her sister happily in response.

Soon, everyone began to cheer as Ozpin walked towards Cody, “Mr. Aldrich, would you please visit my office?”

“Huh?” the young Ultra blinked, pointing to himself.

“I have something special in store for you” he told him, “But I think this is best done in private…”

Cody nodded, as he was curious on what this request was. 

XXX

“You…. wanted to speak with me?” Cody asked, as the young Ultra soon walked into the office, with Glynda, and surprisingly enough Ruby.

“Yes, please. Have a seat with Miss Rose.” Ozpin offered.

Wary of this, he did as he was told as the headmaster stared at the pair. He soon pulled up footage of not only the fight against the Alien Barossa, but also… a little footage of him and Ruby talking before the young boy disappeared into a faint purple light before his true form appeared in view.

“Care to explain?” Ozpin said, making the pair flinch in response. He not only knew of the fight earlier, but Ruby knew about his secret as well from the day before.

“Well you see…” he muttered as he tried to find an excuse.

“I was talking about Miss Rose here.” He informed, “I want to know her explanation on your true form and her thoughts.”

“E-Eh, me?” Ruby got out, “W-Well.. Um… you see…. I just um.. Saw some light and uh….”

“Ruby.” Ozpin called out, as she sighed and calmed down.

“Yeah… I did see him change into that form.” Ruby nodded, “But, that doesn’t change my thoughts about him! Cody is very kind, and he just wants to help people like me! Like others…. And, while I may not know the full details, I do trust him. After all, we’re all living together in this world, aren’t we?”

Ozpin smiled softly upon hearing this as he nodded, “Correct, we are.” He nodded, “Then I have no other reason but to enroll Cody here as well.”

“Wait what?!” both of them gasped.

“B-But, I failed the trial!” Cody said, “I didn’t find a partner, and there were no relics left!”

“Those were just items, nothing more. And while true, your fight with RWBY and JNPR shows you can work well together. While you won’t have a team here, I cannot let potential like this just leave. We will allow you to enroll and take the same studies and programs as the others.” Ozpin informed.

Excited, Cody and Ruby began to hug each other in victory, happy that the young Ultra was still enrolling with the others.

“But, don’t get ahead of yourselves either. You may be enrolled, but you still have a duty to uphold.” Glynda informed, “I will be personally overseeing your training and growth when the others have exercises with their teams for the rest of your school years.” She then coughed, “Also, I believe that you two are still a bit too young to be in a relationship…”

This confused the two, only to see notice their hug, causing them to blush and swiftly push each other away.

“W-We’re not like that!” They said in unison.

Glynda soon chuckled as Ozpin smiled.

“It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year…” he noted as he looked towards the shattered moon outside of his window.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a large castle, the man from before arrived to a large throne room where a white skinned and white-haired woman sat there, wearing a black dress with a red linings.

“Mistress Salem…” 

“How is your observation of the boy?” She questioned her partner in this plan of hers and of the devil’s.

“He is already in contact with Ozpin…” he told her.

“Seems your plan is moving faster than you anticipated.” She noted.

“I also heard from Alexis Kaleb that the Ultra Medals have been scattered in his location…” the man added in, “I believe that this might alert the Cybertron Elite Guard and the Hyper Agents…”

“As long as it drives their forces away from Remnant and Earth. Then all is proceeding well.” Salem said, “As per agreement, you help with me, and I shall assist Belial with everything I can offer.”

“As you wish, Mistress Salem.” He nodded, holding up a few blank capsules, “Next part of the plan? To give him more power for us to use.”

Salem soon smiled as within Beacon Academy, a small set of light gathered upon Yang. The blonde brawler not knowing her part in this plan of entities of evil. But everyone soon will, and then the changes can begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Striberx: Heya minna. Back again.
> 
> HackerEX: WE LIVE AGAIN!!!
> 
> Striberx: Sorry for the wait, lots of stuff going on personally that caught us being a bit busy.
> 
> HackerEX: Pretty much, plus I’m still working on both the final chapter of EoT’s King of Time arc and the start of Cross Generations. But still, this was quite the interesting chapter to write, especially in terms of derailing canon.
> 
> Striberx: Right. So to start off, as you all saw, a new item/weapon was put here. The Primitive Knuckle. This was an original idea, I thought of upon watching the Ultraman anime when it aired out.
> 
> HackerEX: I came up with the name btw
> 
> Striberx: Yeah, but the concept is that its similar to the Taiga Spark, as in functionality, but works like the Geed Riser. Each capsule can give Cody the techniques of the Ultra in use, giving him more range of abilities to fight when not as an Ultraman.
> 
> HackerEX: It also allows us to do some ground level fights that involve Team RWBY more since most of the Ultraman series are kaiju fights.
> 
> Striberx: Right. Cause this was the biggest problem I had at the time, where I knew I couldn’t keep each chap an Ultra fight, as that wouldn’t fit well with each chap. I knew I had to have some human sized fights too, but I couldn’t just allow Cody to be Geed in human sized, spite that some Ultras can. But Geed never once showed that ability so I couldn’t use it. But once the anime came out, that gave me the idea.
> 
> HackerEX: Pretty much, and on that note, who thought that Alien Barossa would replace the fight with the two Kaiju-sized Grimm? 
> 
> Striberx: While I know may be sad to see that fight go. Trust me, I did want to keep it in. We both just felt like it wasn’t the right call to do. Sides, taking out a literal Alien Bounty Hunter/Thief, is big imho.
> 
> HackerEX: Eyup, and it allows us to reference not only Tsubaraya, but also another franchise.
> 
> Striberx: And no, that doesn’t mean Cybertronians will appear. References are fine, but we have no reason to add them into this.
> 
> HackerEX: Yeah, though for SSSS Ultraman… that’s another stort. But that’s spoilers on my end...
> 
> Striberx: Indeed. And one last thing, since I’m talking about the Ultraman anime. I bet many are wondering if there’ll be a suit for Cody to use, like in the anime? And yeah, there will be. I knew I had to have a Geed Ultra Armor in this, as again, the anime was the thing that made everything work. But it won’t appear just yet, gotta give time to make it.
> 
> HackerEX: Plus, who knows? Maybe we could bring in a couple of anime interpretations of the Ultra Kaiju here for some Huntress vs Kaiju fights
> 
> Striberx: But only time will tell. Until next time, later minna.


End file.
